theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Marcarita
Marcarita (マルカリータ Marukarīta) is the Angel of Universe 11. She is the attendant and martial arts teacher of Belmod. She is also one of the Grand Minister's daughters. She appears in Dragon Ball Super during the Universe Survival Saga. Info Appearance Personality She is always giving her opinion to the gods whom she serves, Khai and Belmod, that they were not strict enough, and they apparently often listen to her, given the relatively high Mortal Level of Universe 11. She has a unique talking style of ending her sentences with an extremely polite speech form (ですます, desumasu at the end of each sentence, and referring to others as "noble sirs" in the Funimation dub). Whis uses this speech form when talking to her, suggesting that he makes fun of her by doing this, also mocking how she uses it "like a nervous tic" in the Funimation dub. She is also quite proud and arrogant of her Universe as demonstrated when she declares Top's victory and suggests that Universe 7 should forfeit, adding a mock question at the end, which an annoyed Whis calls her out on. Marcarita is also shown to be proud of her students; when Top was eliminated, she was the only one to congratulate him on his performance. Like her fellow angels, except for Kusu and Camparri (and possibly Whis and Vados), she has no attachment to her universe as shown when she calmly remarks there are only four Pride Troopers left, after six are eliminated. This was due to knowing that she would not be affected if Universe 11 were to be erased by the two versions of Zeno. Like with all Angels, however, she smiles after her universe along with all other Universes are restored, showing she was just putting up a cold facade of not caring and had suspected that they would be restored. Marcarita appeared to be nervous after the Grand Minister condensed the stands and forced the remaining spectators together, although this didn't stop her from questioning her sister Vados about her loyalties to her former God of Destruction and Universe, since she has willfully chosen to sit and is still willfully sitting with Universe 7, the Universe which defeated her former Universe. In the English dub, similar to Vados, Marcarita does not acknowledge Goku as evil, showing that she is also perceptive and wise. Biography Background At some point before the Tournament of Power, Marcarita begins training Top as her God of Destruction candidate. Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Saga Marcarita watches the Zeno Expo, and arrogantly suggests that Goku should surrender when Top has him in Justice Rear Naked Choke. She is later seen with Belmod, who uses her staff to communicate with the other Gods of Destruction, with the exception of Beerus. In the manga, Marcarita joins Belmod and Cae to recruit the Pride Troopers and Jiren for the Tournament of Power. Marcarita is the last angel to transport her team to the Null Realm. She watches the Tournament of Power in silence, and only comments after six of the ten Pride Troopers were eliminated, commenting that there are only four left. Marcarita silently watches the Tournament of Power. After the Grand Minister shortens the viewing stands, Marcarita teases Vados's decision to sit with Universe 7. She observes Toppo ascending to his God of Destruction Mode, eager to see the results of his training. She congratulates Top's performance despite his loss. Powers and Abilities Being Belmod and Top's martial arts teacher, Marcarita is extremely powerful and most likely holds power greater than her students, making her possibly the strongest being in Universe 11, although it is never made clear whether or not her power exceeds that of Jiren. * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. * Healing – Marcarita attempts to heal Belmod of his wounds during the Zeno Expo but he refused as he only pretends to be unconscious. * Sonata of Purification - Marcarita's Super Attack in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes, where she traps the opponent in a dome of navy blue energy and detonates it. * Warp - A transportation technique to transport between realms. Equipment * Angel Attendant's Staff Supporting Sora's Team see Whis Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Angels Category:Deities Category:Gods Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Teachers Category:Sora's Teachers Category:Asta's Teachers Category:Sofia's Teachers Category:Calm characters Category:Sora's Team Allies Category:Empowered characters Category:Immortals Category:Mischievous characters Category:Sora's Love Interests Category:Lea's Love Interests Category:Neutral characters Category:Adults Category:Siblings Category:Daughters Category:Serious characters Category:Geniuses Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Funimation characters Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:Wise characters Category:Smart characters Category:Mysterious characters Category:Rokushiki Users Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Aliens